My Little Pony: Pocket Magic
My Little Pony: Pocket Magic' is a billiards video game featuring characters and locations from the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' franchise. It is a 2.5D style pool game, drawing inspiration from popular pool games from the late 1990s, such as ''Virtual Pool'', ''Championship Pool'', and the infamous ''Side Pocket'' series. It is first made available as an Android game, and later ported to iOS and PC. The title artwork depicts Twilight Sparkle about to shoot a ball, much like the cover art on the NES version of Side Pocket. Overview A crossover between pocket billiards and the well-known animated ponies that attracted a huge amount of grown-up fans, this game will sure satisfy the fans of the pony fandom who also play pool. Choose your favorite characters from the franchise and take on four classic billiard games including 8-ball, 9-ball and 15-ball and free play practice, and vast range of exciting trick shots. In addition, you can test out your skills on the Equestrian Pocket Competition, which put you to limited attempts while you have to work your way sinking all balls on the tables across Equestria to be the royal champion. Win the challenge to unlock new and familiar characters you had probably seen in the series. '' Modes of Play Pocket Game Inspired by the single-player mode of the ''Side Pocket series, the player must score points by pocketing all balls within a limited number of shots to progress through different cities in Equestria. By default, the player is awarded 10 points for each ball pocketed. There are eight stages, with increasing number of balls in the rack. Bonus points and/or extra shots are awarded for pocketing balls consecutively or in numerical order (up to 500 points), pocketing a ball into a marked pocket (up to 100 points or 2 shots), or completing a bonus shot (up to 200 points and/or 6 shots) When a certain point has achieved in some stages, the player has the option to participate in a trick shot round, which awards extra shots (up tp 10). Completing Challenge in a certain number will unlock a random character. The stages are as follows: *Stage 1 (Ponyville) - 6 balls - 450pts target *Stage 2 (Cloudsdale) - 6 balls - 500pts target *Stage 3 (Everfree) - 7 balls - 550pts target *Stage 4 (Canterlot) - 9 balls - 600pts target *Stage 5 (Crystal Empire) - 10 balls - 650pts target *Stage 6 (Manehattan) - 10 balls - 700pts target *Stage 7 (Fillydelphia) - 15 balls - 750pts target *Stage 8 (Las Pegasus) - 15 balls - 800pts target VS In VS mode, the player go head-to-head against a second human player (pass-and-play) or a CPU-controlled competitor in three different pool games. 9-Ball The game is played with 9 object balls (balls 1-9). The goal of the game is to legally pocket the 9-ball. To play a legal shot, the player has to hit the lowest-numbered ball on the table. If the player pockets the 9-ball after making a legal shot, it will result in an instant win A shot is considered a foul under the following conditions: ** Pockets the cue ball (scratch) ** Failure to hit the lowest-numbered ball on the table, including the break shot ** Failure to hit any object ball ** Failure to drive a ball into the rail ** Failure to drive four balls into the rail on the break shot. ** Pocketing any ball without hitting the lowest-numbered ball first. If a foul occurs, the opponent places the ball freely on the table (ball in hand) before shooting. 8-Ball The game is played with all 15 object balls and divided in two groups, Solids(balls 1-7) and Stripes (balls 9-15). The 8-ball doesn't belong to any group. The main goal is to legally pocket the 8-ball after pocketing balls of a particular group assigned to the player. The first player to legally pocket an object ball is assigned to that group. To play a legal shot, the player has to hit the assigned object ball. A shot is considered a foul under the following conditions: ** Pocketing the cue ball (scratch) ** Does not hit the assigned object ball ** Failure to hit the assigned object ball ** Failure to drive four balls into the rail in the break shot - The balls are re-racked ** Pocketing the opponent's object ball ** Pocketing the 8-ball before all assigned balls are pocketed If a foul occurs, the opponent places the ball freely on the table (ball in hand) before shooting. 15-Ball Plays with the same rules as in 9-Ball, but with 15 object balls. The goal is to legally pocket the 15-ball. Free Play There are no specific rules on this mode and the player simply score points by freely pocketing any balls. The scoring are as follows ** Pocketing a ball - 10 points ** Pocketing a ball with a jump shot, bank shot or side spin - 15 points ** Pocketing one or more balls on the break - 15 points for each ball ** Cue ball striking a ball - 2 points ** Object ball striking another object ball (except on break) - 1 point ** Cue ball striking a ball after bouncing off one or more rails (also known as kiss shot or carom shot) - 5 points ** Scratch - 10 points deducted ** Pocketing all balls in order from lowest to highest number - 50 points bonus ** Pocketing all balls without miss - 25 points bonus Before starting to play on Free Play, the player is free to set their rack between 6, 9, 10, or 15 balls and designate the position of each ball. Trick Game (1 player) (Unlockable) Unlocked after completing Pocket Game three times. Compilation of random trick shot stages from the Challenge Game. There are 20 tricks in total. Characters By default, the player is only offered nine main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. However, new characters will be randomly unlocked by doing one of the following things: *Completing the final stage of Pocket Game *Scoring a perfect numerical order on Free Play. *Completing five consecutive rounds on Trick Game without quitting. Characters in this game only serves for visual purposes. Unlike typical sports simulation games, there are no performance differences or stats between different characters. Some characters have unique animations when performing a jump shot. Each character has differently colored cue sticks, which corresponds to their body and mane colors. The player can opt to disable this feature on the settings if they consider the colors to be distracting. Character List Default * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Fluttershy * Applejack * Spike* * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna Unlockable * Princess Cadance * Shining Armor * Starlight Glimmer * Derpy Hooves * Octavia Melody * Vinyl Scratch * Trixie * Discord * Queen Chrysalis * Apple Bloom* * Sweetie Belle* * Scootaloo* * Big McIntosh * Diamond Tiara* * Silver Spoon* * Sunburst Characters with an asterisk uses a short cue stick due to their small body size, which means that they are unable to perform a massé shot Gameplay Basics Aiming and shooting *Aim the cue by moving the stick around to move the aiming guide. Swipe along the top of the screen to for fine aiming. *Drag down the Power Meter at the right of the screen to determine the strength, then swipe back up to proceed shooting. Drag down further to the red "Super" line for an immense strength; this is useful for performing a powerful break shot. Release to cancel the shot. *Double tap on the table area to zoom in. Spins By tapping the dotted cue ball icon, you can adjust the spin applied to the cue ball (termed English in billiards terminology) * Center: The cue ball is struck dead center. No spin is applied. * Draw: The cue ball is struck below center, giving it a backward spin. When the ball hits another ball, it will roll backwards towards the point it was started. * Stun: The cue ball is struck just slightly below the center, causing it to slide. When the ball hits another ball, it will abruptly stop due to the sliding motion. * Follow: The cue ball is struck abovr center, giving it a forward spin. When the ball hits another ball, it will continue to roll forward, following the struck ball. * Left: The cue ball is struck left of center. This causes the ball to rebound off a cushion more to the left than it normally would. * Right: The cue ball is struck right of center. This causes the ball to rebound off a cushion more to the right than it normally would. * Jump: The cue ball is struck diagonally from above with a downward stroke, causing it to leap on the table. This is useful to skip over any ball that are blocking the designated object ball. The intensity of a jump shot is determined by the power meter. Caution must be taken as too much power will cause the cue ball to fly out of the table, resulting in a scratch.